theplaygroundiiifandomcom-20200214-history
Turin d'Anres
Name : Turin d'Anres Age : 37 Eye Color : Brown Hair Color : Black Gender/Race : Caucasian Male Human Affiliations : (Positive) : House Anres, Anres Trading Company (ATC) 'Appearance' Turin d'Anres looks every bit the gentleman. From the cut of his suit, complete with the newest mechanical pocket watch available, to the precise mannerism he affects. He is roughly five and a half feet tall, with close-cropped hair and a well-maintained beard. The only oddity is a Family signet ring made of durium, which he attributes to the fancy of some long-ago ancestor. Personality Turin d'Anres seems to emit a field of calm. Having been able to mildly affect the laws of chance from a young age does that to a person. He knows the limits of his powers, and he knows his job. As the head of the Minor House Anres, he runs the ATC with what seems to be iron control. He thus comes across as a bit megalomaniacal in business. Yet, he keeps his cool, and is quite pleasant to talk to. He tends to think before he acts, another Family gift. As cool and collected he is to the outside world and business contacts, he is a devout Family man. Family comes first, and he's fierce when it comes to the Family affairs. History The history of House Anres is long and prosperous. Generations ago, they learned that chance is in fact not as random as it might seem, at least to them. They realized the possible advantage, and decided to keep it to themselves. Unsure whether it is magic or not, the importance of keeping it to themselves has become more important with the decrease in the ubiquity of magic. And so, over the years, they have subtly influenced the "laws" of chance, and have used their sense of the probability of events to their collective advantage. This has led to the bestowal of the title of Minor House onto the Anres Family for risking their ships in crossing an enemy embargo line (an enemy, which they were supplying through a secondary holding), as well as an amassing of business capital. Not every member of the Family has an equal share in their ability. The current head of the Family, Turin, is presently the strongest. And of this, there is no doubt. The Anres' have developed subtle test of chance that allow this to be accurately determined. And, thgouth the same battery of tests, they are crystal-clear on what exactly they can do. The only exception is the highly unusual event of a Family collective action. The pooled powers of the full Family have only been used once before, and it's not clear what the full effects are... These days, the ATC has extensive holdings. They influence the trade in the city mainly through their long history and respect they command. Various Family members work around the city, but always stay well connected. Advantages Large Business Owner 1 (Uncommon): Family runs and owns ATC Cunning (Machiavellian, Uncommon): Turin is amazingly savvy when it comes to political maneuvering Supernatural: Entropic control 1 (Common): Turin is able to affect the laws of chance in minor ways. This means that the results of his actions are not amazingly unlikely -- just more likely then they otherwise would have been. While no one would be surprised that a complex new piece of machinery breaks, it may just break in a particular way that is advantageous to Turin. Entropic vision 1 (Common): Turin can sense the likelihoods of otherwise random, complex, and chaotic systems. This includes the weather, what side a die will come up, or whether there happens to have been an accident at a brewery leading to a pile of barrels coming barelling down the road. Story Elements 1: ATC holding has a business complex in the harbor district. It consists of a warehouse, offices, docks and drydock, has a full complement of staff including a private security force, which has been rumored to employ a Homunculus. Many ships choose to dock here for safety, which allows the ATC to have a good idea of the ships going in and coming out of the harbot. 2: The Anres Family, 30 ago, acted collectively to affect chance. An uncle who was interested in the capabilities convinced the then-head of the Family to combine the living Family members. Seeing the inherent danger in the rise of the Crimson Cult, they used their combined forces to instill just a little more doubt into the hearts of its members. While they were by no means totally succesful, enough members doubted at the last moment to avoid their coup. Although it's not well known, the rumour from that time was that somehow the Family was involved, for which they are still respected, and even a little feared.